


72 hours

by Fiercely_Awkward



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Cat needs some TLC, F/F, Kara and Cat established relationship, Kara is a sweetie, Prompt Fic, Young!Cat, long distance, no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiercely_Awkward/pseuds/Fiercely_Awkward
Summary: Cat and Kara - long distance au (one-shot). Cat moved to Metropolis for her internship at the Daily Planet. Kara studies in National City. Cats been up for three days finishing assignments for a deadline and needs reminding why it's all worth it. Kara surprises her for reaching her deadline.





	72 hours

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt fic. I changed it a bit because it was meant for them to be in college but I figured Cat's internship worked just as well. The general gist of the prompt is: Prompt: pA has been up for three days straight writing for a deadline and trying to remember why they even bother. pB comes up the after the deadline, while pA is at work at makes a blanket nest for snuggles and casually waits for pA to come home. pA cries.  
> x

*how much caffeine can you induce before you give yourself a heart attack? *  
*CAT. You really need to sleep! *  
*Can’t. Too many deadlines. *  
*You’ve been awake for … what is it? 38 hours now? *  
*42. Sleep is for slackers*  
Kara frowned at her phone. It was late Friday night and while she was snuggled in bed reading, it appeared her girlfriend wasn’t enjoying that same luxury. Tapping the video call button, Kara waited for Cat to pick up ready to admonish her girlfriend for her non-existent sleeping pattern. All thoughts of reprimand vanished when the pale, drawn face of her girlfriend came into view. Cat looked exhausted, her eyes smudged with dark shadows and rimmed red and her mouth drawn into a thin line.  
“Hey baby … I’m sorry but I can’t talk long.” Cat sighed wearily, “I really have to finish this before tomorrow and I have an essay due on Sunday for my summer course too.”  
“That’s ok I just wanted to see your face and check you were still alive. I really wish you’d get just a little sleep though … even just an hour or two?” Kara pouted.  
“If I do that I’ll probably end up hibernating for 48 hours and I really have too much work …” Cat dragged a hand across her face, blowing out a long breath of air. “I just have these last two assignments and then I can relax and sleep all I want. Who knows … maybe after this assignment I might be given a story worth the sleep deprivation. But until then, Metropolis must know which barely talented brat with a rich daddy wore it best.”  
“Oh babe … They’ll see what a kick-ass reporter you are. It just takes some time….” Kara frowned down at the image of her girlfriend, wishing for nothing else than to wrap her up into a hug and fall asleep with her, “I wish I was there with you … I wish I could wrap you up in my arms and make sure you got some sleep.”  
At this, Cats eyebrows bunched together and she let out a shaky breath, blinking hard as she looked at the ceiling, “Kara … I wish I didn’t have to move so far away for this internship. I’m sorry”  
“Hey, no, Cat … that’s not what I meant. Sure long distance isn’t easy, but it won’t be like this forever. That stupid boss of yours is going to see just how amazing you are at your job and I can move closer once I finish my degree here and it will all be good, you’ll see.”  
“Oh Kara … I wish I had your optimism. It’s days like this that I truly wonder whether it’s all worth it.” Cat smiled ruefully at Kara, before glancing over at her clock and sighing again, “Babe, I hate to say it but I have to keep working. I’ll talk to you later”  
Not knowing quite what to say to comfort her love, Kara simply smiled and wished her good luck before disconnecting and leaning back into her pillows, mind racing with worried thoughts about her girlfriend. Kara had never seen Cat so utterly exhausted, or so negative about her dream job. Not to mention Cat getting emotional. Kara could count on one finger the amount of times she had seen Cat cry and there were onions involved, so it barely counted. Only knowing she would only be a hindrance to her girlfriend’s work stopped her from driving the four hours there immediately. No, Kara couldn’t go immediately, but she could be there by Sunday afternoon….  
* * *  
It was early Sunday afternoon when Kara finally reached Metropolis, her small, dusty car navigating the streets with varied success before eventually pulling up in front of a non-descript apartment block. Hauling her bag up the multitude of stairs, Kara hoped that she wasn’t too late and Cat had already come home. She wanted to set up the rest of her plan before her girlfriend got home.  
Using the keys Cat gave her during her last trip to the open the door, Kara called out to her girlfriend, smiling when the apartment remained silent. Perfect. Stowing her bag in the bedroom, she began pulling every blanket and pillow she could find into a big pile in the living room before she began her construction.  
* * *  
Standing on the final landing before her apartment level, Cat tried to summon the energy to traverse the final flight of stairs. Of course, the lift would break today of all days. Dragging herself up each stair, Cat felt almost hysterical with relief when she finally reached her door. Walking into her apartment, Cat wondered if the sleep deprivation had made her delirious, or maybe she had really passed out on that landing and the vision in front of her was a dream. Her living room had been converted into a huge blanket fort, with soft twinkle lights draped somewhat haphazardly around the entrance. Kara was setting down two large bowls of pasta on the nearby coffee table before turning and smiling brightly at her. Cat meanwhile had yet to move from her spot in the middle of the dining area, looking at Kara with a somewhat shocked and dazed expression.  
“I’m definitely still on that staircase,” Cat whispered hoarsely, “but I hope someone takes their time before finding me because this is really, really nice.”  
Smiling softly at her confused girlfriend, Kara slowly walked over to her and brushed a fly away strand behind her ear “Surprise, baby.”  
Cat didn’t respond. Instead, she closed her eyes and slowly counted, “3… 2… 1…” before slowly opening her eyes again, seeing Kara still smiling softly in front of her and burst into tears, collapsing against her girlfriend who wrapped her into her arms, gently rubbing her back and making soft, comforting noises. After a minute or two passed with no end in sight for the shuddering sobs wracking the smaller woman, Kara gently lifted her girlfriend and lay down with her in the blanket fort, arms wrapped securely around each other; Cat’s faced pressed into her lover’s neck.  
Eventually exhaustion won out and Cat passed out, clinging to Kara even in her sleep. Kara pulled up a blanket to cover them before pressing a soft kiss against a blonde temple before drawing her love closer in her arms and drifting off to sleep too.


End file.
